Harem (English translation)
by wonder-mind
Summary: "Why do you want friends when you can have a harem!" The question was the only thing that occurred to her in this desperate situation. Route 12 of the 100 paths of Nezumi.
1. What Is Wrong With This Guy?

**Hi everyone! So here's something different than what I usually do. First off, I'm uploading this under my name, but this isn't my story. Not by far.**

 **This is actually a translation of the fic "Harem", originally written by the wonderfully talented Soy Sierra. I'm translating it to English from its original Spanish with her permission. Show her some love and support by checking out her other stories as well!**

 **[About: Because this work isn't mine, I'm just going to give a very brief description on what it's about. It's a slight AU of Juuni Taisen, mainly centering around Toshiko, warrior of the Boar, focusing on the 12th path of Nezumi (in which the wish is for a harem).]**

 **In regards to my role in this, I shall simply be translating everything (including the cute little author's notes) in its entirety. I will be doing my absolute best to translate it as accurately and effectively as possible.**

 **As usual, I apologize for any mistakes, but I sincerely hope you enjoy this small treat!**

 **And much thanks again to Soy Sierra (many hugs and kisses to you)!**

⊱ ━━━━ **.⋅ εïз ⋅.━━━━ ⊰**

Disclaimer: Nothing from the Juuni Taisen universe belongs to me. I do not make money with this fic.

Chapter 1: What is wrong with this guy?

The huge blades were about to pierce her chest. Her body was being immobilized by the decapitated Snake, her weapons beyond her reach…

She had to give him credit. Despite his extravagant and foolish appearance, the warrior of the Rabbit had played his cards well. He was a necromancer and the unexpected participation of his "friend", how he referred to the moving corpse he had created as, had made the situation more difficult. She had been too confident in her abilities, which caused her to underestimate him. It was a terrible error. Now she was trapped, and about to become another "friend".

"Why do you want friends when you can have a harem?!"

The question was the only thing that occurred to her in this desperate situation.

"Oh?"

Usagi stopped a few feet away. His bloody blades so close to her face, distracted her from her objective. She forced herself to calm down and took a deep breath before speaking. She opted for an unworried tone, feigning a confidence she didn't have. She isn't the warrior of the Boar for nothing.

"My dream is to have a harem. A harem is much better than having friends... You can have all the lovers you want, they can live with you, they can do what you want…"

Words weren't her strongest weapon on the battlefield. In fact, the times when she had to speak to an opponent were rare. And yet, in a situation as devastating as the one she currently found herself in, she had to take whatever method possible that would bring her to freedom.

"But that doesn't sound too different from what my friends do…" The Rabbit moved dangerously close to her face. His blades rose again and she could almost see her reflection in them.

 _Dammit!_ She had to be careful when choosing her words. She wouldn't have more opportunities with this subject. She had to take desperate measures.

"Well, that's true–" She forced on a smile "–But I'm sure there are things your friends can't do, for example…"

Her mouth crashed against his in a careless kiss. She felt a sting of pain forming in her lower lip. The necromancer's sharp teeth had cut it, but it didn't intimidate her. She had to make the situation pleasant. Her tongue searched for his in a frenzy. The Rabbit, however, didn't show any signs of following her game. He didn't respond to her in any way and soon pulled himself away before she could accomplish anything else. She tried to follow him, but the Snake's firm grip didn't allow it.

Usagi moved back a few steps. For a few seconds his expression displayed nothing. Until, soon, he grasped both blades in one hand.

Toshiko felt a string of blood form on her injured lip. She knew she was finished when she saw him maneuver his blades.

She closed her eyes, preparing herself for the moment the steel pierced her skin. However, moments passed and nothing happened. She opened her eyes by instinct. If she hadn't been fearing for her life, the scene in front of her would have made her smile.

The warrior of the Rabbit— the macabre necromancer, the unstable psychopath— had a hand to his lips, a light blush across his face as he observed her with an innocent gaze, giving the impression that he had just experienced his first kiss.

* * *

"Bravo!" Duodecuple clapped at the image of the warriors presented on the screen. "An unexpected move from the warrior of the Rabbit and an unorthodox but efficient outlet for the Boar. My dear viewers, this Juuni Taisen promises to be full of surprises!"

With a deep satisfaction, the event's organizer watched as the viewers' animated avatars raised their bets to see how long the unexpected alliance would last.

* * *

She had been given her freedom and now closely followed the Rabbit's steps. She had been able to pick up her weapons, which gave her a major sense of security.

 _It's just a sensation_ , she told herself. She was well aware of the Snake's presence behind her and the necromancer's speed. If she wanted to liberate herself from them both, then she would have to be astute. She had to take great advantage of the situation…

"Ouch!"

One of her heels had gotten trapped in the rubble from the upper floor. She gave a low curse— she had loved those shoes, they had cost a lot… It was definitely not her day.

"Oh! Let me help you!" As if the situation they had moments ago had been forgotten, the man had stopped and was now next to her, focused on liberating her foot from the hole where it had gotten caught in.

 _What is wrong with this guy?_ She asked herself, watching as he moved the rocky slab.

"There you go! Although I think it got damaged a little… Oh!" The Boar's weapon was suddenly mere centimeters away from his head.

One shot. Just one shot and she would blow his brains out with ease. It was impossible to miss at this distance…

"Did you see someone else?" The Rabbit asked, glancing from one side to the other. "We could invite them to our harem…"

The question took her by surprise. Did this moron not realize she was pointing her gun directly at him? Had he really believed that harem garbage? And what was worse, did he really believe she now belonged to him?

 _Idiot. You got distracted, and now your opportunity has been lost_. She could almost hear her father reprimanding her. She had lost sight of the Snake and now had no way of taking the Rabbit by surprise. She forced another smile on her face.

"I'm sorry, I thought I heard something," she said, and carefully moved through the rubble. The heel of her shoe was broken. She would have to go barefoot now. How annoying.

"Here." A pair of red stilettos were placed in front of her. "You can use mine, if you want."

She had no idea what angered her more. Having missed her opportunity to take him out, or having her pride injured by being at the mercy of someone as ridiculous as the Rabbit, or that said ridiculous person had a terrible taste in shoes…

"Do not worry," she said, rejecting his offer with elegance. "In any case, they would be too big for me."

 _Seriously, what was wrong with this guy?_

 _To be continued…_

* * *

Author's note: Well, I finally got the motivation to publish something on this pairing. I think it's the first UsagixToshiko fic that anyone has written and probably no one will read it. But oh well! I enjoy writing it and in the end, that's the important thing. If any other soul also enjoys it, you know reviews and support are welcomed! Thank you!

⊱ ━━━━ **.⋅ εïз ⋅.━━━━ ⊰**

 **So there's the first chapter! Once again, this is** _ **not**_ **my fic; it belongs to Soy Sierra. I am only translating it into English because it's just that awesome. Please, check out her other stories; there are some Spanish ones but she's translated some into English. Seriously, she's great!**

 **As for me, I shall see you all later :)**

 **ƹӝʒ**


	2. As If I Would Ever Believe You

**Hello again! We are back with another translated chapter of this awesome story written originally by Soy Sierra! As always, please show her love and support by checking out her stories! Some are in Spanish, while others have been translated into English. She's awesome, see for yourselves!**

 **And as usual, I am only translating this fic. If there are any errors, please let me know!~**

 **I sincerely hope you are all enjoying it so far.**

⊱ ━━━━ **.⋅ εïз ⋅.━━━━ ⊰**

Chapter 2: _As if I would ever believe you_

The deserted streets greeted them. There weren't any signs of the other participants, but they couldn't get careless. At any moment, they could be ambushed. Which is why the indifferent attitude of the warrior of the Rabbit worried her. Walking in the middle of the streets and among open passages, he didn't try to hide his presence in any form.

She herself wasn't used to hiding either. Her way of fighting was upfront and confrontational, but that didn't mean she enjoyed taking unnecessary risks. In such a wide opened space, they made for easy targets.

"Incidentally, what do you plan to do now?" Her words were deliberately sweet, and they sounded false even to her.

"Hmm?" He looked at her through the corner of his eye, continuing his march. He gave no sign of understanding what she meant.

"What's the plan?" The Boar felt her patience thinning with each passing moment.

Usagi stopped abruptly. He observed her as if he was suddenly aware of her presence for the first time. Toshiko felt uncomfortable under his blatant gaze. His black sclera and red pupils stood out in a disturbing way. The Rabbit's instability was dangerous. Unconsciously, she steadied her arms, preparing herself for an unanticipated attack.

"Oh, of course! How silly of me. You can't know. You're not a friend!" The other warrior exclaimed, scratching his head in a careless gesture.

 _Friend?_ For a moment, she was at a loss as she tried to make sense of the statement. Until… _Oh, he must mean that type of friend_. She remembered that for the demented man, friends were the corpses he could control at his command.

"My friends are always silent and always know what I'm going to do. That's why you took me by surprise!" He justified himself, flashing a smile aligned with sharp teeth. "Well, I suppose we need to find more people for our harem. Do you think anyone else will want to join?"

"I don't know." _If they are as crazy as you, then perhaps,_ she though with frustration as she continued to walk.

"I would like the Monkey to join, and also the Ox… Hey! Hey! Do you think boys are allowed in the harem? I wouldn't want to leave anyone out…"

The sudden laughter that burst from her throat was completely involuntary. For a fleeting second, the image of the stoic Ox being asked to join a harem that included them both transpired in her mind.

She laughed until her stomach began hurting. The tense situation had suddenly taken a ridiculous turn. She was in the middle of the Juuni Taisen, fighting for her life, barefoot and practically "kidnapped" by someone dressed like a nudist's wet dream, whose objective was to form a harem with the rest of the participants.

Usagi stopped his prattling and gazed at her with a perplexed look, confused on her outburst of laughter.

"My dear, do you even know what a harem is? But in any case, we need to find cover before..."

Too late.

A flash of movement on her right quickly alerted her sharp senses. She instinctively pointed her guns in the direction, attempting to find the origin. The dark shadows made it difficult to distinguish any silhouettes but her instincts were infallible. There was definitely something in the nearby alley.

Suddenly, a quick movement, a sound so soft. She fired without even thinking twice. The sound of something falling on the hard pavement indicated to her that she hit it. Cautiously she approached it, her arms never leaving their target.

A bird?

She didn't have time to analyze the situation before she was suddenly surrounded by a dark cloud of wails, fluttering, and feathers. Hundreds of birds surrounded her. They pecked at her clothes, her body, searching for a way to injure her eyes with sharp beaks and needle-like claws.

"Dammit!"

Fortunately, she still had her machine guns to count on. She fired at random, succeeding in shooting down some of the birds, but the ones who escaped the bullets refused to leave her alone. The little bastards were fast and numerous.

Her survival logic told her to start moving, so with leaping steps between the attacking animals, she ran blindly in search for a secured place. Soon she found it in an abandoned car. Her bullets impacted the window, sounding off the alarm and causing some of the birds following her to momentarily become disoriented. She managed to enter inside and used the shattered window to keep shooting, albeit now more comfortably. Without too much worry, for now the only way of reaching her was through her bullets.

Controlled birds. What kind of cheap trick was that? What participant would be such a coward as to resort to something like that?

Her question was soon answered when the body of the warrior of the Chicken struck the car's windshield suddenly. Her empty eyes were distinguishable amidst the blood, which began to run through the broken glass. Outside, the surviving birds stopped attacking and returned to their usual and habitual behavior.

" _What the hell?"_

Usagi appeared trotting through one of the alleys. The sound of his heels resonated loudly throughout the quiet street. Behind him, the decapitated Snake followed him closely. Neither one had signs of being injured.

Despite having been killed, the warrior of the Chicken had been quite clever. She had avoided attacking the Rabbit and his "friend". Without a doubt, she must have been aware of his powers as a necromancer and knew that any movement against him could potentially cause her allies to turn against her.

"I didn't do anything bad! She started to run, and when I caught up to her she just fell…"

Toshiko shut the car's alarm off with a single shot.

 _With all of this noise, the other participants must know our location by now._

"I didn't even have a chance to ask her about our harem!" The Rabbit cried out, seemingly disappointed.

In perhaps another situation, she would have believed him. If she hadn't already seen him act psychotically, if she didn't know about his mental instability, perhaps she would have taken his words as being truthful. However, seeing how as he talked, the necromancer was busy tearing open the stomach of the fallen warrior in search of the jewel they had been asked to collect, caused her to think otherwise.

The man might be crazy, but he knew what he was doing. He had ambushed the Chicken as she was busy attacking with her birds. Despite his words about the harem, he hadn't given up on the real mission of the Juuni Taisen: collect the jewels.

His true intentions were a mystery to her. She had to be really cautious around him.

* * *

"Well, this is the Dog… or what's left of him," Toshiko said, lifting the handkerchief off of the warrior's destroyed head.

They had only gotten a few meters ahead when they had found him. Everything indicated that the Chicken had killed him before running into them.

In her own private investigation of the other other warriors prior to the competition, she had become aware of the Dog's past. She knew he had a young daughter. She ignored the wandering thought of what would happen to the girl now that her father was dead.

The pitiful thought irritated her. It was ridiculous to think about it now. Besides, he had decided to participate; he bore the consequences as well.

"This is probably why the warrior of the Chicken held two jewels," Usagi concluded suddenly, holding out the two gems he had retrieved from the large white rabbit tail on his back.

She gave him an incredulous look.

"You didn't tell me that," she said, unable to keep the reproach from being evident in her voice.

The Rabbit observed her curiously, tilting his head from side to side. The bunny ears he wore followed his every movement, giving him a rather childish look.

"I keep forgetting you can't know everything I know."

 _As if I would ever believe you,_ she thought. Her irritation from the Chicken's attack had done nothing but grow. Her clothes were in ruins, she was tired of walking barefoot on the rough streets, and her skin still showed signs of the birds' pecks. She only hoped this would end soon so she could go back home, back to her luxurious comforts.

 _If you can survive, that is_ , an inner voice reminded her.

"Hey hey!"

Usagi was at her side, a look of immense worry decorating his features.

"You're not mad at me, are you? I wouldn't like that, you're the first person who has ever wanted to be with me." His heels rattled nervously in the pavement.

"I'm not angry at you," she said, almost without thinking. She didn't know if she said it just so the other would stop bothering her with his growing anxiety, but soon she realized that it was indeed true. The truth was that the other warrior didn't anger her, but rather the entire situation in general.

"Just… don't keep things a secret from me again. If we're going to survive this together, then you have to be honest with me… Those are the rules of the harem!" She concluded, feeling foolish for having to say such a ridiculous lie.

Fortunately, the other warrior didn't seem to see it that way. His absolute serious expression said everything.

"I promise!" He declared solemnly while placing a hand over his heart.

She was a skilled manipulator. Her sister's actions were a testament to that. But the Rabbit was an enigma even to her. _Can someone really be that gullible? Has he forgotten the reason why we're all here?_

 _To Be Continued…_

⊱ ━━━━ **.⋅ εïз ⋅.━━━━ ⊰**

 **Second chapter done!**

 **Once again, please let me know what you think. And check out Soy Sierra's writings! She's great, I swear!**

 **See you all next time~**

 **ƹӝʒ**


End file.
